pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanto's Contestants
Red- Hey Guys! It's Red here, champ of Kanto. So now, i'm holding a game show. 10 pokemon have made the cut and are going to be staying in the garbage district of Saffron City. Every 3 days, a challenge will be held. The two teams- The Killer Magikarp and the Screaming Diglett, will compete. The winners will have immunity. The losers... will have to vote off one of their team members. The on voted off will have to take the wait of shame to get on the Train of Losers. The Last Pokemon standing will win 1 Luxury Masterball. Who will win? Find out on TOTAL. DRAMA. KANTO! (Theme Song) Main Story (cut to the enterance to Saffron City's garbage district) Red- Okay... let's meet our contestants! (A Pikachu walks through) Red- Meet Volts, one of the coolest Pikacu's i've ever met, besides my own. Volts- Nice to be here, Red. Red- Really? (cut to view of the garbage district) Volts- It's... interesting? Red- Points for trying. (a Charmander walks through the gate) Red- Meet Blaze! Blaze- ...um, hi... Red- They told me he was shy... (a Squirtle runs up to Red) Red- Meet Shelly! Shelly- You're the champion, huh? You don't look so tough Red- Now wait just a minute! (Shelly shoots a water gun in Red's face) Red- Yeah... that's Shelly. (a Bulbasaur walks up) Red- Meet Leo! Leo- Dude, shooting our host in the face with a water gun? Not cool. Shelly- Whatever... Red- Okay, then. (A diglett walks up) Red- Welcome to the campus of Total Drama Kanto, Drill! Drill- um... yeah... Hi... (a Porygon flies out of Red's Pokedex) Red- Ah, there he is. Meet Sci! Sci- So this is the campus. Did you know all this garbage has a simalar route to the Magnet Train to a power station where it is burned help power the track? Red- No... I didn't. Shelly- NEEEEERD! Sci- Say that again! Volts- Let's all calm down. Red- Yeah. Save the fighting for when the challenges begin. (Another Pikachu Walks Up) ???- Hey i'm Volts! Hehe, just kidding! (The Pikachu transforms into a Ditto) Red- Ah, Buddy, welcome to your home for until you get voted off or win! Buddy- Yeah, good to be here. (A Magnemite Floats over) Red- Meet Polarity! Polarity- Hey, guys. Can't wait to beat you. (A garbage truck drives up and dumps out a sorlax) Red- Meet Snor! Snor- Snooooooor... Laaaaaaaax, Red- ... Yeah... CAN WE GET AN INTERN TO PUSH THIS GUY AWAY? (an intern runs up and pushes Snorlax off screen) (a Horsea surfaces from a pond) ???- Bleh, That place is covered in polution. Where's the campus? Red- You're looking at it, Dandy. Dandy- When you said Saffron City, i didn't think you had THIS in mind! Red- Well i did. Heheheheheh. *cut to the back of the magnet train station* Red- This is the trash heap of fate. Every three days, one of your teams will come up here. They will have to vote one of their contestants off. Whoever does not get a Rare Candy of Destiny will have to take the Wait of Shame, to get out of here on the Train of Losers. And you can't come back. Ev-er. Blaze (to Drill)- Well at least we'll have a comfortable trip home Red- Oh, you think you'll be taking the regular Magnet Train... No... You'll be taking the Trash Train. (cut to an image of a run down Steam engine below the regular Magnet Train.) TO BE CONTINUED Next time on Total Drama Kanto- Sci- You've got to be kidding me Volts- These chalenges, are going to get us all killed. Snor- FOOOOD Buddy- You shouldn't ever cross me. Ever... Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Pokemon Category:Total Drama Kanto